


well we really should have seen this coming i guess.

by Seerofscratch



Series: harsh unity. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: God Tier (Homestuck), POV Dave Strider, Trollstuck, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerofscratch/pseuds/Seerofscratch
Summary: you wake up  in an unfamiliar room,you have a headache,your body feels different like....you cant really put it into words but if you had to say its more.....harder......and much more taller and.....muscular?
Series: harsh unity. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726909
Kudos: 4





	well we really should have seen this coming i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this for fun,i wouldn't expect to much.ill add tags in later  
> i posted this by accident,be warned i am editing still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still editing this i accidentally posted it.

you wake up in an unfamiliar room, you have a headache, your body feels different like....you can’t really put it into words but if you had to say it’s more.....harder......and much more taller and.....muscular? with some protest from your body you eventually get out of a slimy substance which holds you, once you’re out you notice a couple of things the first being you can see well within the dark, you’re not wearing your sunglasses, and when you hold your hands out their grey and more lengthy. you suspect you know what’s going on you just have to confirm it for yourself, you find a mirror in the corner of your room and as you suspected you are a troll, there is a few things you notice, number one is you’re not wearing anything….so that’s what alien junk looks like, your pupils are teal so that answers what blood color you are, your body has more scars than it originally did which is weird but that’s all you have to say on the matter, you should probably find a computer or something to….contact the others if they’re here, half an hour later of searching and you find one.

Turntechgodhead [TG] started a memo  
[TG]  
added ectobioliogist [EB] to memo  
[TG]  
added tentacletherapist [TT] to memo  
[TG]  
added gardengnostic [GG]to memo  
[TG]….so does anyone else find our situation somewhat weird or is this completely natural  
[EB]that sure is a weird way of asking if any of us remember the game, dude what happened to you, it’s been like three years for us, so this is probably more natural for us than it is for you.  
[TG]well shit so anyone want to inform me what the fuck has been happening for the last three years  
[TT] I got this john, Dave long story short is the trolls have started a revolution against her imperious condensation or as john has dubbed her “betty Crocker” surprisingly half of the planet has joined our rebellion, I mean only teens and under live on this planet but it’s a start, Dave what’s been happening to you for these past three years?  
[TG] so the trolls are here too wait of course they are if im a troll this must be either beforus or alternia and the fact you brung up a revolution pretty much answers which one it is.  
[TT]that’s…surprisingly observational of you, no offense I just didn’t think you’d figure it out that quickly.   
[TG]thanks for the vote of confidence rose don’t worry if anyone has a right to try to offend me its my friend so who are the leaders of this revolution.  
[GG]everyone but the dancesters agreed karkat should be the leader!  
[TG]hi jade so all the dancesters or just most  
[GG]most, a troll by the name of Meenah agreed to karkat as well as kankri surprisingly enough those are the note worthy two.  
[TG] wait a second do you mean kankri the one who constantly runs his mouth before he thinks and is taken aback when you tell him whatever he’s saying actually applies to you you mean that jackass  
[GG]yep that’s the one!  
[TG]greeeeeat that should be fan fucking tastic,so if there is a portion of trolls that don’t follow karkat lead then who do they follow  
[TT]they follow your bro, and no I don’t mean dirk, all of our guardians were transported to this place,my mom, jades pop, johns dad, your bro….he’s promised us he’ll stay far away from you but we cant really guarantee that so every time you go out will be a risk.  
[TG]so….our guardians are here too, which means……how is everyone holding up.  
[EB]I’m glad I have, my father here so you won’t hear any complaints from me, that being said it’s so weird meeting somebody three years after they “died”  
[GG]you won’t hear any complaints from me either, I love my grandpa!  
[TT] I’m glad I finally got a chance to tell her I love her, but our relationship is still strained and me and john also feel kinda awkward around each other.  
[TG]why, what’s up, what did I miss.  
[EB]her mom and my dad are dating each other.  
[TT]sorry you have to put up with my mother’s antics.  
[EB]it’s not that I don’t like her its just that she keeps trying to shower me in “motherly affection “and its awkward as hell.  
[TG]while I would love to see more of whats happing here can you guys tell me the actual drama as well, im all for reunited families and what not but were on fucking alternia for Christ sakes so id rather know what im getting myself into here like on a scale of droping a hotdog on the floor to I blew up my fucking house how fucked am i  
[TT]what’s your blood color?  
[TG]if my eyes are any indication,teal.  
[EB]you’ll be fine, you’re like middleclass and the “lawyer caste”  
[TG]……” lawyer class” …. ok so…. what the fuck does that mean  
[TT]it means your blood class designates you as a lawyer, which also means you pretty much have to rely on terezi, or you’ll never make it on this planet.  
[TG]….ok that’s not the worst thing that could happen I suppose, so what blood caste are all of you  
[TT]I’m a jade blood just like my matesprite.  
[EB]I’m cobalt just like vriska.  
[GG] I can’t tell you that over an open server, let’s just say me and karkat have a lot more in common now.  
[TG]…...that’s gotta be tough so what colors are our guardians and are our guardians alt selves here too  
[TT]yes, their alt selves are here too but well get to that in a minute…or do you want to invite them now?  
[TG]yeah hold on  
[TG]  
invited Timaeustestified [TT2]  
[TG]  
invited tipsygnostic [TG2]  
  
[TG]  
invited Golgotha terror [GT]  
[TG]so what blood caste are all of you  
[GG] burgundy  
[TG] blue like the muscular troll  
[TT]I’m blue too  
[GG]guys even i know the colour is indigo  
[TG]so there are three blue blood that’s actually kinda interesting im noticing something us from the beta universe are getting the blood color of the trolls who helped us while the alpha universe are getting their blood colors from their actual respective astrology signs did you guys just not interact with the trolls, that’s all I can really think of.  
[TT]I interacted with Meenah once but that was about it.  
[TG]I just have one more question, or actually two, one how are we ganna win this revolution like how the fuck we doing this are we just winging it or does karkat have a morsel of a plan, secondly are our god tier powers available or not?  
[TT]some of us seem to keep our some of us appear not to, we managed to come up with a theory that’s related to our planets, yours was the land of heat and clockwork right, our theory goes something like this, if your planet has an element in it which is available here then you can use your godteir but if not….welll…  
[TG]since I can see a clock in my room it appears they keep track of time and it appears to be hotter than hell on this planet, so that means I can use my god tier, am I correct  
[TT]correct however I can’t since it rarely rains on this planet and I cant even come into contact with the sun during the day, all I can rely on is the magic the game granted me i.e. my wands aka knitting needles.  
[TT]john can and his is super strong too, jade shouldn’t be able to but she can, I think it has something to do with her magician class aka witch of space as for the alpha kids you’d have to ask them yourself  
[TT]my planet was the land of tombs and krypton which to me could be a broad range of things however if krypton means weakness and tombs mean death then yes, I should have godteir abilities haven’t really cheeked  
[TG] mine are a bit weird like jades, my plnet is the land of pyramids and neon, which neither are on alternia however I can use mine.  
[TT]I think it has something to do with her void powers  
[GG2] there is very little helium on this planet, but I know crypts mean death just like dirk so as long as death exists so will my powers, or at least that’s how I interpret it.  
[TG]im noticing something here  
[TT]would you mind sharing Dave  
[TG]of course, Im noticing those who have a broader understanding of their planets name are able to use their godteir while those who don’t either are saved by their class or in jakes case his aspect and its evident rose doesn’t understand her planets meaning in the least, im of the opinion that its because she technically didn’t start it so much as she began destroying it immediately, cant say im surprised that the universe would fuck some of us over, hell do the trolls even have any godteir players  
[TT]………..,.that makes a lot of sense actually……DAMN IT…anyways, the trolls all have their god tier ability’s which now make sense too me, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that possibility three fucking years ago, anyways thank you Dave, I nearly forgot they all completed their quests so its highly likely they understand their planets to the fullest, but what about you why would you still have your godteir if you didn’t even complete one quest?  
[TG]I actually did complete a few quest while I was far from finishing my planets quests I think I completed enough so as me being able to use godteir  
[TT]WHEN!  
>

[TG]almost as soon as terezi contacted me

[TT]…..  
[EB]ANYWAYS, you doing ok Dave, I’m surprised you’ve looked at a screen this long and haven’t passed out yet.  
[TG]don’t fucking remind me Egbert, I woke up with a headache and its only getting worse as time goes on.  
[EB]haha, oh I almost forgot, go put some clothes on Dave  
[TG]how did you know I wasn’t wearing anything…  
[EB]as soon as we woke up on alternia we weren’t wearing anything either for some reason.  
[TG]id ask how you knew the others were naked but I’m already mildly horrified already  
[EB]and here I thought you were still interested in me  
[TG]ok who told him, whoever it is I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE  
[TT] technically all of us  
[TG]………you are all dead to me  
[TT] that’s harsh, anyways Roxy’s already got your location their coming to pick you up  
[TG]I feel like its been forever since I’ve seen them  
[TT]at least you’re not as clueless as john.  
[EB]what’s that supposed to mean?  
[TG]ok this memo is getting on the lengthy side, im closing it down before I got even more stressed than I already am.  
[TT2]alright Roxy almost their

[TG]closed memo

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meeaa good enough


End file.
